Chrissy Mainwaring
Christine Mainwaring, more commonly known as Chrissy, was a pupil at Grange Hill from 1988 to 1992 (Series 11 to Series 15). 'First Year (1988)' 'Second Year (1989)' Chrissy and Susi start sending for clothes from Susi's mum's catalogue. When she, Susi and Justine order some skirts and tops, they are ruined by the 5th formers with paint. A fellow classmate, Carol, tells her mum works in a laundrette and she can get the stains out. However, Chrissy and Susi cannot return the clothes after the colours faded, the buttons weren't shiny anymore and one item shrunk. Chrissy designs a mosaque for the swimming pool. When Danny Kendall dies, Chrissy incorporates some of his design. Chrissy fears the designers are going to mess up the design when they picked the wrong coloured tiles. Chrissy tells Miss Booth whats happened and they negotiate with the designers. Chrissy and Susi want to go to the prom, but the 5th formers initially don't allow them. They turn up and try and find a way to sneak in, however Calley Donnington and Mrs McClusky let them stay. 'Third Year (1990)' 'Fourth Year (1991)' Chrissy is dating lower 6th pupil, Ted Fisk. Chrissy thinks Miss Booth has left now as they are down to have a Mrs Farrington for Art, so she and Ted go for a cup of tea. Chrissy and Natalie Stevens agree to help Mr Van Der Groot decorate his new flat. Natalie is unable to go when her granddad visits, so Chrissy goes by herself. During Art, Natalie asks Chrissy how things were at Mr Van Der Groot's and she gives Natalie the impression that it was great picking colours and furniture. However, Chrissy snaps at her and ruins her painting before storming out. Chrissy is scared when she thinks she could be pregnant and confides in Fran Williams. Overheard by Becky Stevens and Alice Rowe, the rumour spreads and they say Mr Van Der Groot is the father. Chrissy goes to Miss Booth's house, who comforts Chrissy and tells her to arrange a proper test at the doctors. Chrissy tells Miss Booth that it was a false alarm, to the relief of Miss Booth and Mrs McClusky. On the Dartmoor trip, Chrissy is scared about rock climbing and Justine susses out that Chrissy lied about the test and she is pregnant after all. On the first day back, Chrissy faints in assembly. Miss Booth asks Chrissy if she is pregnant and Chrissy finally says she is. Mrs McClusky is scared of telling her mum, who arrives at the school when Mrs McClusky phones her. Unknown to Chrissy, Miss Booth and Mrs McClusky, Becky and Alice overhear and spread it around their class. After some thinking, Chrissy decides to keep her baby, which doesn't please Ted Fisk, who wants things to go back to normal. 'Fifth Year (1992)' Chrissy recieves hassle about her being pregnant off some students on her way to school. However, best friend Justine Dean uses her boyfriend, Liam, who attends St Joseph's, as a diversion. Chrissy is shocked when she believes Natalie Stevens calls her a slag, when in fact it was Natalie's twin sister Natasha. Ted wants Chrissy to move to Southampton with him, but Chrissy doesn't want to as they have no money and no where to live. Despite giving Chrissy the impression he'd dropped the idea about Southampton, Ted tells Justine he has an interview for a job there. Chrissy's mum has to go to her grandparents after her mum's mum has had a stroke. Chrissy comes to school to give Justine some drawings. Justine is concerned when Chrissy doesn't come back after seeing Mrs Monroe. First year pupil, Diane Richmond, tells Justine and Fran that she was in the toilets. Along with Justine and Mr Hankin, she goes to hospital and her baby is on the way. Justine is unable to get hold of Ted and whilst Chrissy is in labour, Ted is out partying in Southampton. Chrissy gives birth to a baby boy named Jay. Chrissy rows with Ted when she finds out he got the job in Southampton and tells him to turn down the job. Ted says that he will and that he packed in the temporary job. When Justine comes round, she gets her to tell Ted not to turn down the job. Justine collects Ted's post and finds a postcard from the woman, Emma, in Southampton. Later, Justine shows it to Chrissy and she and Ted decide to split up and Ted goes to Southampton. Justine invites Chrissy into the school so she can do an article on teenage mothers, without permission. Mrs Keele isn't impressed when she hears the questions Chrissy is asked and the awkward position Chrissy has been put in. Chrissy stays at school and helps Mr Brisley with the upcoming fashion show and Chrissy has a chat with a woman who owns a clothes stall, who reveals she was a teenage mother too. Chrissy hopes she can go back to school the following year after a friend offered to look after Jay part time and hoped her mum would look after him the rest of the time. Mrs Mainwaring tells Chrissy she can't go part time as they need the cash, especially since Ted couldn't send anything. Chrissy tells Mrs Monroe that she can't return next year. Category:Pupils Category:Characters